Annoyed
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Vegeta struggles between his pride and concern for Bulma when she comes home late one night and doesn't seem like herself. B/V
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta frowned as he finally heard the door handle jiggle at 4:48 am. Ever since she had and Yamcha had broken up, Bulma had spending more and more time out of the house. This was normally fine with Vegeta; this meant less arguments to ensue between them, but her parents were away. _This_ meant nobody to fix his training equipment, and nobody to fix his meals. Of course this irritated Vegeta immensely. Letting his irritation get the better of him, he decided to give Bulma his feelings on her all late night ventures.

He left his room wearing a signature scowl, prepared to chew the girl out as he saw her leaning her body weight on an end table, poised to collapse. A surprised 'tck' left his throat as he rushed over to help her stand. He grabbed her torso to support her but was met with her forearm and a shriek. He fell backwards out of shock as Bulma lashed out at him. "Stay away from me!" she screamed shrilly. She sank to her knees, trembling and panting.

Vegeta quickly regained his composure and scrambled to his face. He scowled indignantly. "I was helping you up, witch! Why did you…" Bulma looked so pitiful for some reason he lost the desire to yell at her. He sighed, extremely uncomfortable in the strange situation. "Do you need my help or not?" he asked softly, his eyes avoiding the trembling girl.

After a moment Bulma shook her head as she shakily climbed to her feet. "N-No, Vegeta. You just scared me in the dark. I-I'm fine." Vegeta watched her walk jerkily past him her clothes disheveled and a slight limp in her gait. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation but closed his mouth. Whatever the problem was, she was not ready to tell him about it. 'Suit yourself. I don't care, stupid onna.' He cared. The strange situation was actually very alarming, whether Vegeta liked it or not. He sighed as her door shut and entered his own room. He climbed into bed and lay there the better part of the night, trying to figure out just what was wrong with Bulma.

_'Does she think I'd actually hurt her, after all this time?'_ Vegeta had been staying with Bulma on the planet he affectionately called a 'mudball' for sometime now. Despite their childish bickering, they had what he thought was a mutual understanding of each other and even some sort of weird friendship. He was way more fond of Bulma than he was ready to admit. He snorted and turned on his side, shutting his eyes to sleep.

xx

Vegeta usually awoke to some aroma from his breakfast. This morning was not the case. To further add to Bulma's weird behavior, she had not risen and cooked their breakfast. Bulma's weird behavior was really starting to annoy Vegeta now. He rose briskly and made his way to Bulma's door and rapped sharply. "Onna! Onna, where is my breakfast! You skipped out on dinner last night and now you're late for breakfast." Vegeta complained through the door. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently until he heard Bulma's meek voice from inside. "Vegeta-Kun, could you fix breakfast this morning? I don't really feel up to it." Vegeta opened his mouth to protest again, but something about how pitiful Bulma seemed as of late changed his mind. "Keh." Bulma listened to his heavy footsteps grow farther and farther away.

She gave a sigh and buried her under her covers once more, forcing herself back to sleep. She was almost asleep again as she heard another knocking on her door. She sighed, pulling her head out from her downy covers. "Vegeta, I really don't feel like-" "I made some." he cut her off. Bulma sat up some as he entered her room with a tray of two plates. Bulma stared in sheer disbelief of Vegeta's thoughtfulness. "Ve…Geta…"

His displeased scowl still didn't leave his face. Bulma gave a watery smile. "How did you know how to cook it all?" Bulma wondered softly. He snorted. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I sit in the kitchen while you cook it every morning. Of course I can cook." he answered matter-of-factly. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Then you should do it more often." They stared at each other for a moment until Bulma gave in. "…Thanks Vegeta. I-I appreciate it." He set her plates of food on her bed, and grumbled 'keh' in response. He watched Bulma fork around some eggs.

"You better eat it too, you wench." he said, his face pinched in a constant scowl. Bulma seemed to snap out of a day dream. "Oh, yeah. Sure… Of course." Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he set his own food down. "Look at me onna! Answer me… Are you.. Sick or something?" He leaned his face close to hers, waiting for an explanation. Bulma stared into his dark eyes for a moment before looking away from him. She smiled forlornly, playing with her food again. "I guess you could say that, Vegeta." she answered softly. Vegeta snorted. "Typical human weakness. Well, get better!" he demanded.

"What will fix your illness, I'll go and get it." he said, awaiting her answer. Bulma gave another sad smile. "Y'know, I don't think anything can really make me better, Vegeta." His eyebrow shot up in confusion, thrown off by Bulma's mellow and melancholy mood. "Onna… what is the matter with you?" he demanded, but he was met with a fake, bubbly face. "I don't know! I was just day dreaming! Thank you for the breakfast Vegeta-kun. I really appreciate it." Vegeta glared at her sudden smile but didn't buy it. He gathered his plates and prepared to eat before his meal went cold. "Feh…"

He ate in silence in the kitchen, missing his daily ribbing with Bulma. The longer he had stayed there the more light-hearted it had become. Dare he think it, but he actually enjoyed and was missing her company. He couldn't seem to erase the sad look off her face. "Even when she smiles at me I can see right through it. Damn it all." Vegeta was annoyed that he cared so much about Bulma and that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He left his plates in the sink and decided a physical release would do him good.

"No worrying about that stupid girl, no worrying about anything but surpassing Kakarot." He smirked for the first time that day at the thought at surpassing his good friend and rival, Goku. He headed off to the training chamber in hopes of catching a glimpse of bubbly Bulma but she was nowhere to be seen. _'She usually watches me train or brings me human refreshments…'_ he thought to himself as he entered the building. In absence of the blue-haired girl, he was beginning to notice just how much he missed her.

xx

He exited the training room a sweaty mess, his whole body aching dully. He gave a triumphant smile in spite of that. If he was in pain he knew he'd done a lot. On his way inside to shower he felt a familiar presence. "Hmph." "Vegeta!" He heard someone fly in and land behind him, smirking as he turned around. "Well, if it isn't Kakarot." he sneered. Goku grinned widely, his hand playfully behind his head. "I can see you've been training… Or smell, rather." he quipped with a mischievous grin.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Joke now, you won't when I kick your ass." Goku's face shifted from lighthearted to serious. "I stopped by to say hi and you were training. Y'know, Bulma doesn't look so good." Goku said seriously. Vegeta's face fell but he feigned indifferent. "When does that witch ever look good?" he mumbled,shifting his glance toward a flock of birds flying by. Goku frowned. "I'm serious. I'm kinda worried… She doesn't seem like herself. Her parents are gone… You ought to take care of her, Vegeta." Vegeta baulked. "I'm not her care-taker! I'm sure she can take care of herself." said Vegeta indignantly.

Goku shook his head. "She offered her home to you, does your laundry, repairs your armor, cooks your food, tidies your room… She takes care of you Vegeta, and deserves the same." Vegeta frowned but said nothing. "I've gotta get back home to Chi Chi, hope you listened to what I said, Vegeta!" Goku gave a quick wave before taking off to fly. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "That weakling Kakarot."

As Vegeta showered the sweat and grime off of him he couldn't get Goku's words out of his mind. 'Only humans are so weak… No Saiyan woman would require my care.' he sighed as the steamy showered swirled around him. Goku was right, and that was irritating enough. He emerged from the showered warm and dry, and found himself knocking on Bulma's door again. "Are you decent?" He asked gruffly. After a moment he heard a muffled 'yes' and entered the room. Bulma was surprisingly still in bed.

"Onna, what do you require?" he requested. Bulma blinked with a blank expression on her face. "Do you need anything? Answer me!" Vegeta demanded impatiently. After a moment Bulma shook her head no. Vegeta sighed. "Why have you been in bed all day? If you are sick tell me your symptoms and I can fix them!" he cried. Bulma heaved a sigh. "I'm not really that kind of sick, Vegeta…" "Then tell me what kind of sick you are, then."

Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but turned away from him. She began to fiddle with a few strands of her hair. "Y-You just wouldn't understand." she said softly. Vegeta scoffed. "Fine then. Sit in bed all day if you must, but you better pry yourself out of it to cook my meals you witch." With that, Vegeta turned and exited the room, slamming her door after him. After a moment, he regretted his hasty and cold exit. "Damn it all…." It was too late to turn back now. Not too long after Bulma emerged briefly and made one helping of food for him. He didn't catch her outside of her room. Vegeta at the meal gloomily. He was bored and really starting to miss Bulma's company. He struggled to entertain himself and by the time he returned to the house there was another meal set out for him. It didn't look like much more food had been prepared and he put two and two together. He didn't bother to knock this time, he busted into Bulma's room.

He found her on the bed, surprised by his entrance. "Onna. What have you even eaten today?" he demanded. Bulma shrugged. "I had some breakfast… I haven't been very hungry today. "Well, if you're sick you'll exasperate it by not eating. Go fix yourself some food." Vegeta advised. Bulma gave a distant nod as he turned to exit. He was growing more and more concerned about Bulma's lethargy. The more he thought it about it the more it seemed like depression._ 'Y-You just wouldn't understand.'_ Bulma's sad words plagued him. _'What is up with her….'_

Eventually all Vegeta could was go to sleep and hope some sense of normalcy was restored the following day. All hopes of that were shattered when he heard Bulma's fierce shrieking in her room. Vegeta jumped from his sleep to his feet and practically flew to Bulma's room. He punched down her door expect some type of intruder or invader. There was nothing he could see, just Bulma screaming flailing on her bed. Shocked and unsure of what quite to do, Vegeta ran to her bedside and tried to rouse her from her sleep. "Bulma! Bulma you're dreaming!" He grabbed onto her wrist which only seemed to heighten her hysteria. She awoke with a gasp and slugged Vegeta in the face, scrambling away to the farthest corner of her bed. Vegeta didn't have much time to react as he was disturbed by the fear Bulma was displaying. "Bulma! Snap out of it! It's me!" He reached toward her in a gentle motion but she simply burst into tears.

Vegeta jerked away, alarmed and pained to see Bulma so physically afraid of him. "Bulma… Bulma please… It's Vegeta." he said softly, attempting to hold his hands out again. Bulma seemed to stare for a moment, before flinging her tiny body at him. Her body wracked with sobs as she clung to him, staining his tank top with tears. "Oh Vegeta…" she wailed, her chest rising spasmodically with breaths nearing hyperventilation. Vegeta patted her back, confused and overwhelmed by her surging emotions.

"Bulma…. Take deep breaths you're going to pass out…" He pulled the hysterical girl away from him and looked her in the eye. "Stop this, Bulma. Tell me what's wrong and then I'll help." Vegeta pushed, his dark eyes searching hers." "V-Vegeta I was raped late last night." she said piteously, wiping streams of tears from her eyes. Vegeta stared blankly, unsure of what that meant but dreading to ask. "W-what does that mean, Bulma?" Bulma wiped more tears from her face and realized maybe no such thing existed on planet Vegeta, or perhaps it was called something else. The thought of literally explaining it to him made her want to curl up and die.

"I… I went out to a party last night and I met a man I did not know. He had too much to drink and followed me home… He forced me to have sex, Vegeta. Against my will. He took me down and alley and forced me to do that for hours until he let me come home." Bulma hung her head in shame, sick to her stomach with anxiety. _'He'll think I'm weak and disgusting. He'll say it's my fault. He'll hate me.'_ Bulma thought to herself. Although she had come to appreciate Vegeta's company she knew he wasn't the most forgiving or agreeable person.

She looked up to suddenly see him cackling with energy, his ebon hair now a radiant gold. His face was pinched in the most sincere and intense anger she'd ever truly see him have. She gasped as she felt him take her in a tight embrace, his own body trembling. "I will find him. And I will tear him limb from limb. Nobody gets to do that to you, not without paying they don't. Don't worry Bulma. I will take care of you." Bulma sighed, as she let herself be overcome with another wave of sobs. "You've taken care of me since I arrived here. Now, I will do the same. As your friend and future mate." Bulma's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Vegeta announced that he would be her mate someday. She somehow wasn't very shocked. After some time she realized that she and Yamcha weren't meant to be because maybe somehow, she and Vegeta were. And she was right. "Vegeta-" "Rest. You've exhausted yourself. Rest for now because tomorrow you'll need to wake up for breakfast I make, and to watch me train, and to spend the whole day together. You won't sit in your bed alone and sad ever again, got it?" Bulma smiled, sniffing in the warm bliss and comfort of Vegeta's strong arms. Her physically and emotionally exhausted body had no qualms falling asleep in the strong Saiyan's arms. She dreamt of her future, which seemed so painful and bleak not long ago but now had endless options of bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Vegeta... About the other night-" Bulma started but he held up a white gloved hand. "I meant it." he interrupted, dark serious eyes boring into Bulma's. She tugged the big slouchy sweatshirt around her. "Vegeta, please." She took a seat at the wooden dining table with him. He felt his face grow hot, unsure of how to handle the emotions of what they needed to discuss. A few nights before had been emotionally taxing to say the least. "Vegeta... You said you wanted to be my mate."

Vegeta's eyes grew wide. "Do you not accept? Do you not wish me to be your mate?" Vegeta questioned sharply, his eyes closed and face turned arway. Bulma fidgeted, her eyes burning with tears. She inhaled sharply. "It's not that, Vegeta! I.. I want you but..." Bulma sniffed. Vegeta turned to face her, wincing as she suddenly started to cry. "Then tell me what it is, woman." "What kind of mate for you will I be?" Bulma exploded. "The thought of being touched intimately by anyone makes me want to throw up! I can be the mate you have to rock to sleep or stay in the same room with some times so she doesn't have a panic attack. You're not ready to deal with me." Bulma explained, his fists rigid at her sides. Vegeta only snorted.

"Idiot." He stated rather smugly. He looked to Bulma with a serious face. "If I cared about those things I wouldn't have pledged to help you and to be with you in the first place. None of these things matter to me, Onna." Said Vegeta matter-of-factly. He gave a cocky grin. "So give your mouth a rest, will you?" Bulma felt her face grow hot but she smiled. "Vegeta..." The playful smile disappeared after a moment. He leaned in seriously. "I do think, however, you should explain to your friends what happened." Bulma swallowed hard.

"I don't really want to hurt them if I don't have to." Bulma replied slowly. Vegeta didn't flinch. "It's for the better if they too are aware something happened to you." Bulma nodded meekly. _'How do I tell all of my friends...'_ The man's sadistic smile flashed in her mind. She took a dizzying breath, struggling not to have a panic attack. "Go on and shower, I'll get them all over." Bulma gave a gloomy nod and watched the man disappear into the sky. She took a shaky breath and made her way to the bathroom.

She missed Vegeta's presence immediately. She always felt safe with him around. Bulma winced as the shower groaned and a spray of water spouted from the shower head. She let the steam swirl in the bathroom and fog the mirrors before stepping into the tub. She gave a heavy sigh and let the hot water wash all over her for a while. "I never really... Feel clean anymore." she said to nobody in particular. She ran her hand through her coarse hair and just existed in the steamy water. _'Smile for me...' _Bulma shut her eyes tight as she tried not to remember her assailant's words.

When the water finally grew lukewarm, Bulma climbed from the shower and began to dry herself. She imagined all her friend's faces and how hard it will be to tell them that someone had hurt her. She let out a feeble sigh. _'Vegeta is right. This will help me even more so than just telling him...'_ It was hard to feel that way. She felt unbearably anxious. She slipped into an oversized shirt and leggings and emerged from the warm bathroom. "Bulma-san!" She found Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin, Yamcha and Gohan all waiting for her. She gave a watery smile as she set the towel down.

"Everyone, hello." she said softly, blinking back tears as she forced herself to smile. Goku gave a cheerful wave as he caught sight of his old friend. "Vegeta came over and he was real serious, he insisted we come over and see you! Have you been feeling well?" Bulma swallowed hard, looking to Vegeta who was across the room looking out of some windows. Bulma shook her head. "I... I haven't been feeling to great, actually..." Chi Chi's brow furrowed as she looked over her old friend. She placed a hand on Bulma's forehead.

"Bulma, you don't look so good sweetie. You ought to rest more." she said, her voice laced with a familiar worry. Bulma smiled sadly. "Well... Something happened to me..." Everyone's face grew concerned. "Something happened? Like what Bulma!" Krillin chimed. "Yeah, what's going on?" Wondered Gohan. Everyone was buzzing with confusion and concern. "I was attacked by someone a few nights ago. I... I was assaulted and raped. He held me hostage and forced me to do whatever he wanted." The room fell dead silent. Vegeta balled his knuckles tightly but did not turn around.

Chi Chi's face contorted in pain as she burst into tears, wrapping herself around her friend. "I'm so sorry, Bulma! I'm so sorry." She sobbed, clutching to Bulma tightly. Gohan backed away in sheer disbelief and disgust as Krillin shook his head. "How could someone do that to you? Unforgivable!" he cried, his fist slamming to the ground. Goku felt himself shaking with anger, his hair already a dangerous gold. "I'm so angry... I can't... Believe someone hurt you like that... It's unacceptable. It burns my soul to know such despicable people exist, Bulma. You're one of my closest friends and I can't accept that this happened to you. I'm... So sorry..." Goku said, his eyes shut in a fury.

Yamcha stepped forward as Chi Chi tore herself from Bulma. He threw himself around her, shaking as well. "Bulma..." "Yamcha... I" He suddenly burst into sobs. Vegeta heard him but still did not turn to face the concerned crowd. Bulma winced, trying her best to console her upset friend. "Yamcha..." "This is my fault! I left you all alone! If we were together..." Yamcha broke away from her, wiping his face. "I never would've let this happen... I'm sorry Bulma." Bulma grabbed Yamcha's course hand. "This isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself... What happened was terrible but I told you all so I could move on." Bulma assured the dark haired man.

He placed his hand on her face. "Take me back." Vegeta's head snapped to the side. "You'll never have to be alone again, Bulma. We can make it work and I swear I'll never leave you!" Yamcha promised, clasping Bulma's tiny hands in his. He began to lean forward to offer a kiss. Before Bulma could respond or react, Vegeta was beside him. "Well Scarface, before you interrupted her Bulma probably would've told you that _we're_ together." Vegeta snapped, removing Bulma's hands from Yamcha. "AIIIE? What! Bulma, is that true?" Chi Chi questioned in disbelief.

As Bulma opened her mouth to answer Yamcha pushed past her and shoved Vegeta. "You? _You_ let this happen to her! Bulma cooks for you, cleans for you, makes sure you can train, opens her house to you and you let _this_ happen? Get real Vegeta, all you care about if your fucking self and I'm sick of it! If you cared about Bulma this never would've happened!" Yamcha spat angrily, barely restrained by Gohan and Krillin. "Stop it, Yamcha! Now is not the time!" Krillin warned, eyeing Vegeta as he powered up with ease. "You Scarfaced vermin I'll paint this whole house with your remains-" "ENOUGH." All eyes turned to Goku, still ascended in his Super Saiyan form.

"Now is not the time. Yamcha, Vegeta, taking it out on each other doesn't change the fact that Bulma has been hurt and she needs us. It's Bulma's turn to speak." Said Goku calmly, talking to his friend. She walked over to Yamcha and patted his hand. "It's true, Yamcha. I will be with Vegeta. I thank you for your desire to avenge and protect me but I need you as my friend. I always will." said Bulma softly. Yamcha nodded reluctantly. "If that's what you want, Bulma. But if you hurt her anymore Vegeta... I will find a way to make you sorry." said Yamcha dangerously. Vegeta only powered down with a snort. "I'm shaking." "We should go, we're all going to stress Bulma out!" said Chi Chi loudly, eyeing all the loud men in the room.

Gohan placed his hand on Bulma's shoulder. "If you need anything, please let us know or come over. You're like a mother to me and you're always welcome." he said kindly. Bulma gave him a watery smile. "Bulma knows that, she's my best friend. Please, let me know how you're doing." said Chi Chi, giving her another hug. Krillin gave her a hug as well. "I swear I'll kill the guy to hurt you. Feel better Bulma." "You're sweet Krillin."

Yamcha placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll always help you with anything. If he ever does you wrong just tell me, Bulma." Yamcha shot Vegeta an icy glare. Goku powered down as well, emotionally overwhelmed. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, Bulma. I've known you for so long... If you need anything please let me know." Bulma nodded, throwing herself around Goku in a tight hug. "Bulma needs her rest. Vegeta you take care of her! Come on everyone..." Chi Chi filed everyone out of the room and the house fell silent.

"Scarface better watch it." Vegeta commented lowly once they were alone. Bulma frowned. "He means well, he only wants to help me. Don't you hurt him, Vegeta!" A small smirk appeared one Vegeta's face. "What's that smile for?" Vegeta sat beside Bulma, his eyes closed. "That's the fiestiest you've seemed in a few days, Onna." Bulma gave a small smile. "Yeah. I guess so." Vegeta rose, heading into the kitchen. "What do you feel like for lunch, woman."


	3. Chapter 3

_Bulma hurried out of the door, tightening her coat as the sharp breeze bit her face. 'It's freezing... I never realized it had gotten so late.' It was already past twelve and Bulma hadn't left any sort of Dinner behind for Vegeta. She was aware how miffed he would be and was trying to hurry home to make amends. A very small part of Bulma almost missed the short Saiyan. She snorted in disgust as she thought about him. "Like I'd ever miss that jerk." As she walked briskly by a banister, the strap of her purse became snagged and yanked right off her arm. Pouting, Bulma turned around to retrieve it, unaware of the quick padding of footsteps that followed her. She she stood up, slinging her purse around her shoulder and was met with a tall, broad figure. "Oh... Excuse me..." She said uneasily, making a move to walk around him. She was met with his broad forearm as it slammed into her chest. He knocked the wind out of her and dragged her into an adjacent, dark alley._

_Bulma came to after a few moments. Her vision blurry, she tried to suck in a breath of air but felt horribly constricted. In her daze, she tried again. 'Somethings... On top... Of me...' He hazy eyes soon adjusted to the darkness and she saw a looming figure over her, hiking her green dress off her thighs. 'Hn..' As the realization came to her that she was being ravaged, a blood curdling scream erupted from her throat and she began thrashing underneath him. A heavy hand cracked on her face and the hand squeezed her delicate neck. Bulma hiccuped, unable to breathe and panicing quickly. '"Keep that up, Mrs. Briefs and I'll just strangle you before I fuck you." Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, her head hurting from lack of oxygen._

_She sucked in a generous breath as he released her throat, pulling her lacy underwear to her thighs. "Please... I'll give you as much money as you want..." Bulma croaked hoarsely, tears streaming from her eyes. The vicious man snorted. "Sweetheart, do you think it's money I want now?" Bulma was silent as she looked away from him. He began to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants down. "Remember darlin', don't make a sound..."_

_Bulma cried out involuntarily as he forced his way into her. She was met with another slap. Bulma bit her lip as thrusted her harder and harder, only letting out a shrill whimper. "Say it feels good." Bulma said nothing, staring off into the dark to her left. He lifted her by the shoulders and slammed her into concrete. "Say it." he said dangerously. "It...I-It feels g-good..." Bulma started, her lip quivering. "Atta girl... Keep saying it, Bulma... Bulma. Bulma. Bulma! Bulma! BULMA!"_

__Bulma jerked up with a scream, struggling to flail from Vegeta's grasp. "Bulma, it's Vegeta!" Bulma opened her eyes to see the familar Saiyan, peering in her face with concern. Bulma held her face in her hands, gasping for air. "Relax, Onna... It's me." said Vegeta softly. Bulma tried to speak but it came out a jumbled mess, her breathing pace quickening with each breath. "Tck."Vegeta mumbled as he took the girl into his arms. "Relax, Bulma. Take deep breaths. In through your nose and out of your mouth. It was all only a dream..." Despite Vegeta's calm words, he knew what was coming and that he could only ride it out: a panic attack.

Stroking and rocking Bulma seemed to help. Saying soft words as well. All Vegeta could honestly do was try to keep her comfortable and from hyperventilating until the episode passed. That's just how panic attacks seemed to be, and it killed Vegeta to watch Bulma be in so much pain and have little to nothing to do about it. He 'shhhhed' into Bulma's aqua hair as she gasped and sobbed into his chest as he rocked her. "Just breathe, Bulma." he repeated, his eyes shut tight in anguish. "I-It was like h-he was here, Vegeta. It was like before, I _felt_ him again..." Bulma gasped, her grip on Vegeta's back tightening. Vegeta went rigid. "Listen to me. He was not here. He will never be here and you will never see him again. And if you _do_ see him again, you'll be with me and I'll decapitate him. As long as you are with me you have nothing to fear because I will die before something happens to you." said Vegeta veraciously.

Bulma didn't respond. He realized after a moment that Bulma had fallen soundly asleep on his chest. Vegeta grimaced and laid her back down and settled beside her. She improved everyday and her panic filled episodes were few and far between but they still pained Vegeta like nothing ever had before. He turned and cradled the frail girl beside him, his eyes burning with determination. _'Whoever hurt Bulma, hear my warning. I will go to the ends of the earth to tear you limb from limb.'_

_xx_

__The next morning Vegeta found himself in the kitchen that morning cooking breakfast. He didn't aim to do it all the time, but he didn't mind cooking for Bulma to raise her spirits. He actually kinda liked cooking period. The smells of bacon and omelets filled the air. Vegeta was so engaged in perfecting his morning meal that he did not hear Bulma rise and come out to meet him. "It smells wonderful." Vegeta looked up but found himself utterly captivated with the woman before him. Draped in one of his oversized blue tank tops, it still managed to accentuate Bulma's every curve. Vegeta sighed quietly as he took in the beautiful sight.

Vegeta had always been aware of Bulma's attractiveness. He couldn't stand her at first, but he could never deny her attractiveness. But now she glowed, standing innocently in his almost-too-short of a tank top, the outline of her bust threatening to pop out and her wavy, bed-head hair cascading past her shoulders. Vegeta swallowed, resisting his desire out of respect for Bulma. He would make no moves or give no signals to mate until Bulma was 200% comfortable, no matter how long it took. "Tell me something I don't know." Vegeta answered cockily.

Bulma approached him, wrapping slender arms around him and pressing her body against his. "I've always found you irresistible, even when I was with Yamcha, Vegeta." she shuddered in his ear. Vegeta shivered. "Bulma..." "He took everything away from me weeks ago. I'm ready for you to give it back." Vegeta pulled away and looking into Bulma's longing, flushed face. Without a word he switched off the stove and swept up her tiny frame and hastily made way to the bedroom.

He lowered her gently and began to kiss her neck. He pulled his tank top over her head as she moaned, taking in the glory of her naked body. "Bulma... If at any point you are uncomfortable you are to tell me." he stated, pulling his pants down as well. Bulma nodded, as Vegeta mounted her, kissing all over her body. Bulma gasped, feeling good for the first time in so long. She grabbed Vegeta's hips as he prepared to enter her when something felt wrong. Panic washed over Bulma so suddenly, she felt herself gasping for air and scrambling from under Vegeta. Before she knew it the room was spinning and her vision began to fade at the edges... "Bulma..." "Bulma..."

Bulma woke with a start, Vegeta peering over her. She was dressed in her tank top again and he was dressed as well. '_Vegeta...'_ Bulma sat up slowly, embarrassed and disappointed. "You pushed to hard, idiot. Did you think you had to impress me?" Bulma didn't answer, her eyes cast at the ground. "Well? We moved too fast and you blacked out. Just how do you think that makes me feel? How do you-" Vegeta stopped himself, taking a deep breath. I don't care about when we are intimate. I care about when you are fully healed." he finished softly, looking away as he grabbed her hand. Bulma sighed. "I know. And I felt... What I felt. I felt ready. But I guess I wasn't." Bulma admitted bitterly. Vegeta cupped her chin and tilted her head. "Well regardless, I'm proud of you. You were very strong and brave, Bulma." She gave a small smile in response, wrapping herself around Vegeta.

xx

Vegeta moaned in the dark, almost feeling as though he were being stimulated. He groggily moved his hand to his member, where he felt another. He opened his eyes, instantly adjusting to the darkness. "Bulma..." She 'shh'd him in the dark, her naked form climbing on top of him. "Bulma, you don't ha-" "I'm ready." she said firmly, a husky want in her voice convincing Vegeta. Their lips met in a flurry of unspoken desire, and their bodies met successfully under the steamy sheets all night at long last.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun's bright rays filed into the bedroom in splintered streams. Bulma stretched, pulling all sorts of muscles in every corner of her body as she awoke. She could smell the aroma of breakfast foods and hear a gently commotion in the kitchen. "Vegeta..." Weeks had passed and Bulma felt better with every minute. Stronger. She was feeling more like herself than ever; she and Vegeta had begun arguing again. No earth shattering, relationship breaking arguments but playful tiffs which were likely to end with a roll in the hay.

Bulma rose, feeling particularly fiesty this morning. "We might be having something entirely different for breakfast..." she mumbled to herself with a chuckle. She grabbed a pale pink bottle of liquid and began spraying herself in the floral scent. She didn't spray much but it suddenly gave her a headache. Bulma set the bottle down and stumbled, cradling her head. "Ugh... What's happening to me... I wear this everyday." She turned towards her window but the streaming sunlight only made her sudden migraine worse. She groaned again, her headache suddenly turning in to nausea. The entire room spinning, Bulma managed to make it to the bathroom and vomited piteously into the toilet.

Vegeta sensed the fluctuation in her ki immediately. He turned off the stove and began making his way upstairs immediately._ 'Is this a panic attack? Is she upset?'_ he wondered to himself, his pace quickening. Bulma had been doing wonderfully as of late but a relapse was not impossible. He rounded the corner to faintly hear her wretching in the bathroom. Vegeta sighed, a little relieved that she wasn't cowering in her room after a nightmare.

He knocked on the door to the bathroom. "Bulma! I'm coming in." he announced. "**NO**." came the very dangerous response from inside. Vegeta paused, swallowing hard. He clenched his teeth and stood his ground. "Nonsense. You are sick and require my help, whether you want it or not." he responded matter-of-factly. He entered the pastel bathroom fearlessly and ignored Bulma's deathly glares. He rode out her wretching and dry heaving and rubbed her back until they subsided. He listened to Bulma's wheezing breaths before speaking.

"How long have you felt sick, woman?" Bulma gasped, as she tried to pull herself to her feet. "Since five minutes ago, Vegeta. Did I look sick to you before?" she snapped, groaning as the room continued to spin. Vegeta helped her to her feet looking her over with serious concern. "Well whatever just hit you, hit you hard. You look awful." he snarled. Bulma sighed. "I'll be fine. I'll rest later, I've got a lot of prototypes to work on..." "No." said Vegeta curtly. Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Vegeta... I wasn't _asking_ you, I was _telling_ you, now let me **go.**" Vegeta gave a cocky grin. He was both relieved and annoyed by Bulma's renowned, fiery attitude. "Fine, witch." He let go of Bulma's frail frame and it immediately began to sway. After two steps she was all but tipping over. His face serious now, Vegeta caught Bulma again and swung her bridal style. "Still feel fine? You're staying in bed. Those inventions will wait." he commanded. Bulma was flushed and felt even worse. She was too weak to complain, or even speak coherently.

"Ve..Geta... What's wrong with me?" she slurred, her face nodding inward as she passed out. Vegeta felt her ki rapidly fluctuating, struggling to remain at a subpar level. _'Shit.'_ he thought to himself as he hurried to her room. Whatever was ailing her was progressing quickly. He laid her in bed and quickly retrieved an icepack for her forehead. She was sweating bullets and her breaths were coming out in shudders. "Bulma, I have to go see Kakarot for help. I-I've never been sick before and this seems serious. I need to know how to treat you." Vegeta explained in anguish.

Bulma moaned in a fever induced delirium. "Don't... Leave... Vegeta..." she gasped, her forehead brimming with sweat. Vegeta grimaced. "I won't be long, I'll bring them here." Vegeta said quickly, before making a hasty exit towards Goku's house.

xx

Goku lifted the heavy book shelf with ease and set it down in a different spot. "Perfect!" Chi Chi exclained, her bangs left free to fall in her face for the day. Goku beamed, picking his wife up and swinging her around. Their lips nearly met before he set her down quickly. Chi Chi frowned. "Goku, what's-" "Vegeta's here." he replied. As if on cue, the stout Saiyan landed on their sidewalk. The couple went out to great him, concerned by the extremely serious look on his face.

"Oi! What's ailing you, Vegeta?" Goku asked, hoping to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, he was unable to. "It's Bulma. She's sick, and I don't know how to treat her." he explained quietly. Chi Chi burst from beside Goku. "Sick! I've been taking care of Goku and Gohan for years, I'll surely be able to tell what's wrong with her." Chi Chi explained confidently. Vegeta offered a stiff nod to the wife of Goku. He wouldn't object to any help for Bulma given her current state. "Can you instant transmission us?" Vegeta requested. Goku gave a confident nod as he began to lock onto Bulma's ki. Chi Chi clutched to him and shut her eyes tight and Vegeta clutched onto his shoulder. After a moment he grew impatient. "What's wrong, Kakarot?" he demanded. Goku shook his head. I'm trying to lock onto Bulma's ki it's just... Really low. Hang on-" and the party of three held their breathe as they disappeared.

Fear surged through Vegeta as they arrived. Bulma's ki was struggling, as he watch Bulma toss and turn weakly, her body drenched in sweat. "Could I ask you both to leave Bulma and I alone?" Chi Chi requested distantly. Vegeta and Goku exchanged glances but had no reason to oblige. Chi Chi was quite the mother and wife and she'd know how to help Bulma best. As the two exited the room, Goku could feel how antsy Vegeta was.

"You're worried." he commented softly. Vegeta snorted. "Of course I am! One minute she's fine, the next she can't stand up herself." said Vegeta quickly, his eyes fixed on the door to her room. Goku placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder and gave a reassuring smile. "Chi Chi had been tending mine and Gohans wounds for so long now. She's in great hands, y'know?" Vegeta gave a nod to the fellow Saiyan, trying to ease his worried mind. After a few moments Chi Chi appeared from the room, her face flushed of all color. Vegeta caught onto her off mood immediately.

"Woman! What's going on with Bulma!" he demanded breathlessly. Chi Chi closed her eyes grimly. "I know exactly what's wrong with her, for I experienced it too." said Chi Chi solemnly. "I am completely positive Bulma is... Pregnant." Vegeta's face fell as Goku's lit up with excitement! "Well, that's better than being sick! The pregnancy is rough on her now but once she starts adjusting, pregnancy is great Vegeta! Except for... Well... When she's hungry... And in pain... And feeling... Sick... Or moody... Otherwise it's-" Goku trailed off as the mood didn't lighten. "You don't understand, Goku..." Chi Chi began. "There is the chance that it is mine... But there is also the chance that..." Vegeta trembled, almost unable to speak the words. "That it is **_his_**."

The joy disappeared from Goku's face, sad and angry his friends had to go through such horrible things. "These first few days were hard for me, Vegeta. All you can do is ride it out and if you really feel something is not right, get Bulma to a hospital or Kami's look out." Chi Chi explained. Vegeta nodded dumbly. "The information of Bulma's likely pregnancy may shock her. Shock isn't good at any rate for the baby. So wait until she is adjusted and stable and break it to her _gently_." Chi Chi stressed. Vegeta again nodded.

Goku looked between them. "Vegeta... What if the child isn-" "Then I shall love it as if it were. I'll find a way to." Vegeta bit out quickly. He regretted answering so harshly but he only had his words to cling to. Raising the child result of Bulma's rape sounded tougher than any fight he'd ever faced. All three heads suddenly turned to the doorway where a weak Bulma stood. "...Pregnant?" she said weakly, her watery eyes looking between the three of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma's face contorted into anguish as she clutched her stomach. Vegeta was instantly by her side, supporting her weight. "You weren't necessarily supposed to hear like this... Stress is not ideal for you or the baby right now." Without another word Vegeta scooped Bulma up and placed her back in bed. "Vegeta..." "Don't." He replied. Bulma struggled to sit herself upright. "What will you do if it's not ours-" "I will cope. This baby did not hurt you. This baby has no choice as you didn't. So we will raise it." Vegeta said, trembling. Bulma hung her head, so upset and shocked she didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry." she whispered to quietly Vegeta had to strain to hear. He faced her with wide eyes, shaking. "Don't you ever apologize for that. You have no reason to apologize for anything! If you ever do that again I'll... I'll..." Without another word Vegeta rose and barreled out of the room and past Goku and Chi Chi. "Vegeta!" Goku called after him.

"Go after him, Goku! I'll remain with Bulma." Goku gave a stiff nod as he started after his comrade. He found Vegeta in the backyard, cackling with energy. "Do you want to spar, Vegeta? Would that help get rid of some negative energy?" Vegeta was silent for a moment. "Hit me with your best." Goku egged on. He could take a beating or two for Vegeta's benefit. "If I were to fight you I fear I'd kill you." Vegeta answered lowly. The dangerous, low, menace in his voice almost had Goku convinced. "She needs you." Goku stated. "I know." Vegeta responded, his back still to the other Saiyan. Neither spoke for a while. "Why her?"

Goku winced. "Vegeta..." "She is one of the most kind, intelligent, feisty women I know... Why is some infernal god trying to break her spirit?" Vegeta demanded, his voice shaking. Goku sighed, pain splayed on his face. "I don't know, Vegeta. I don't know." Vegeta gave a defeated sigh, he turned to face his friend. "I can hardly bare it." he said quietly. "You've been baring it so far, you've got to hang in there. Even in the circumstances there is no greater gift than a child. And Bulma always wanted children. You two can make this a good outcome." said Goku positively. Vegeta smiled in spite of himself at Goku's ever positive attitude. Vegeta turned. "Yes Kakarot. We can." he agreed with a small smile. Goku's face became serious again.

"On the flip side, Kami willing that this child is yours Vegeta, giving birth to a demi-Saiyan isn't going to be easy either. Vegeta's face fell. It was very hard on her body, Gohan drained her of all her nutrient and energy reserves. She was often ill and at times I feared she wouldn't make it." Vegeta's face flushed. "And with the obvious emotional strain of recent events on Bulma, she's in a delicate situation to begin. Whether or not that baby has Saiyna blood she must rest and be kept calm." Vegeta nodded with determination. "Understood." The two Saiyan's entered the room house again as Chi Chi slid out of Bulma's room. "Poor thing." she said quietly. "She's exhausted and worrying herself silly." Goku and Vegeta grimaced.

"The good news is, however, it won't be long until you'll be able to detect the babies ki and ultimately tell if it's human or not." said Chi Chi, facing Vegeta. His eyes narrowed. "Regardless, pregnancy isn't easy. Goku, take us home so I can bring some tea and herbs for Vegeta. If they helped me they'll do wonders for her right now." Goku nodded, placing fingers to his head and disappearing with his wife. Vegeta turned to face Bulma's door, his stomach in notes. As he thought of all the times she had mated, he hoped that it was his seed inside her. As he focused he could detect the second life form within her, but no sort of power levels. The waiting game would be the toughest. He entered her room, smiling a little as he saw the tiny girl sleeping. Regardless of the outcome, he was going to be a father.

The notion surprisingly didn't scare. In Bulma's time of need he had stepped up the plate and been the ideal mate to her. Her vulnerability only made him come to terms with what he'd known. He set on the bed, running the tops of his fingers over her cheek. "Onna." he breathed. She shifted, her sweaty brow furrowing. She moaned a little, seeming to have a bad dream. Vegeta instinctively rubbed her back, watching as he face seemed to return to it's peaceful state.

xx

"You promise as soon as you can tell, you'll tell me if the baby is human or half Saiyan?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, looking at his aqua haired mate. "Yes woman, of course I will." he replied for the umpteenth time. Bulma couldn't help but feel that Vegeta might attempt to sugar coat or hide the truth. She would honestly be devastated if her baby was fathered by her rapist, but with Vegeta by her side she felt she could survive. Vegeta snorted, looking around uninterestedly at the boardwalk. "I'm here, doing this 'shopping' thing you love so much; what more do you want?" he asked, eyeing her.

Bulma smiled, happy she convinced Vegeta to actually go with her. She placed a hand on her ever growing belly, looking around in amazement at all the different shops. "It's bittersweet. So many things I'd love to wear but I'll soon be too huge!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta's eyes fell on Bulma's ever growing bossom. "You've got that right." he said, a devilish smile crossing his face. Bulma frowned, hitting his arm lightly as she left window shop at boutique. She looked to her left and noticed a slender divett between the buildings, a place that seemed all too familiar...

_Bulma laid still for minutes after his departure, unsure the distasteful event had even really occurred. The pain between her legs and all over her body was unbearable. She struggled to stand, her frail body collapsing on a rough brick wall. Slowly she made way out of the dark alley, her eyes adjusting to few dim street lights as she tried to figure her way home from the boardwalk..._

"Answer me!" Bulma's glazed over eyes snapped to Vegeta, who was peering in her face with concern. Bulma shook her head, registering the situation again. "Oh.. I'm sorry... What did you say?" Vegeta glared, his brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong, woman. Why were you staring off into space over there..." Bulma followed Vegeta's gaze to the alley. "No...No real reason." She answered, clutching tightly to his arm. "Let's go. There are better boutiques farther down." she said quickly.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow to Bulma's odd behavior but decided not to stress it for now. He looked around lazily, unimpressed by the clutter of humans and uninteresting shops all around. "Do you plan on actually _buying_ something?" Vegeta demanded, his patience wearing thin in the undesirable place. Bulma didn't answer him. "_Bulma_!" he hissed with displeasure. She still didn't answer, she stumbled away from him and suddenly wretched in the nearest trash can. "Hnn?" Vegeta was by her side in an instant, trying to decipher her ailment. _'Nausea? Bulma's been well over her morning sickness...'_

"We.. We have to go. NOW." Bulma gasped, tumbling into Vegeta's arms as a small crowd began gathering. Cursing under his breath, Vegeta scooped his pregnant mate up and took to the skies, making the short fly home. He barreled into the house and wasted no time getting to her bedroom. He laid her down and mopped the sweat off her forehead. "Bulma, what happened?" he asked after a moment, looking at her jittering figure. Bulma shook her head, literally trembling before the Saiyan. "Bulma... Please. What happened?" he repeated, his voice edgier. "You'll be so mad with me." said Bulma quietly, burying her face in her hands. "For being sick? Bulma why would I..." he trailed off, confused and concerned by Bulma's rapid decline in mood. "Vegeta I saw _him_. I was so scared I couldn't think... Or speak... Or breathe. I froze and I just had to leave." Vegeta froze in disbelief, alarmed and enraged that Bulma's rapist was still in their general vicinity. He didn't feel like Bulma was safe at all anymore. "Kami, woman.." he sighed, pulling the plump woman into an embrace. "I'm not angry with you, I would never be angry about that... It's okay." he assured her, trembling in anger. And it was true. He wasn't angry with her. But he was enraged._  
><em>


End file.
